This invention relates to a dry clutch disc for use in an automobile etc.
In a conventional dry clutch disc, a coil-spring-shaped torsion spring or a torsion rubber is used for the purpose of generating a twisting torque. For example, a coil spring is disposed in a window hole of a side plate so as to be compressed in the circumferential direction between a circumferential edge of the window hole and a notch in a flange of a spline hub. However, the dry clutch disc utilizing the coil spring has a complicated construction and is hard to be made into compact size. Further, it is difficult to obtain a sufficient twisting angle because a space for disposition of the coil spring is restricted.
An object of this invention is
(1) to considerably simplify the construction of the clutch disc, PA1 (2) to make the clutch disc into compact size, and PA1 (3) to make it possible to secure a large twisting angle, by utilizing a leaf spring and a cam etc.
In order to accomplish the above object, in this invention, an outward cam extending radially outwardly is formed on an output-side spline hub, input-side side plates are disposed on both sides of the cam, a leaf spring facing on a cam surface and elastically radially outwardly deformable by means of the cam is equipped between the input-side side plates, and a stopper made of elastic material touchable on the leaf spring at the time of its radial outward deformation is provided on the side plates with a fixed distance kept apart from the leaf spring radially outwardly.